


Clove Hitch

by Rag



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bondage, Bulges and Nooks, Kink Exploration, M/M, Nook Eating, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Game(s), Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 14:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11762286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rag/pseuds/Rag
Summary: Hypothesis: bondage sex will be fun





	Clove Hitch

**Author's Note:**

> cw: theres some squicky stuff about pimples and scat in the pesterlog, all hypothetical and just trying to gross each other out

****

Life is quieter after the game. Like, existentially quieter. Without the threat of the pending destruction of the universe looming over every tomorrow, there’s actually time for Dave to think about things and do things that aren’t just passing time and staying alive. Things like play guitar. Draw stuff that isn’t intentionally horrible. Learn to ride bikes. Look into BDSM. Look away from BDSM because, holy shit. Look back into BDSM a few days later because, holy shit. Consider talking to his boyfriend about BDSM. Reject the idea. Consider it again. Reject it again. Consider it again.

It would be the weirdest thing they’ve done sexually. There weren’t a whole lot of resources (mental or otherwise) during the game to explore stuff like that. They had what they already knew coming into it, they had what they could figure out from a semi-barren hellscape, and they had what they could jerry-rig together from the alchemiter. Meaning BDSM wasn’t really on Dave’s radar in a meaningful way until well after things settled down.

It’s particularly the bondage element that gets his attention. And maybe the sub stuff, too. And maybe some of the other stuff, but hey, that’s a lot of steps for his wobbly little baby feet to take, and he’s gotta learn to walk before he can run a kinky marathon. For now, he wants Karkat to tie him up. He wants that a whole lot. He thinks about it pretty often. That would be just. Yeah, that would hit the spot.

So, he considers bringing it up. And rejects it. And considers it again. It’d be embarrassing and awkward. But even though sometimes it felt like he and Karkat could read each other’s minds, there was basically no way that Karkat would ever intuit that he wanted this without actually discussing it. Was it worth the embarrassment? One way to find out.

He does the deed over text, because having that conversation face-to-face? Nah.

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] started pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG]--

TG: hey are you free right now

TG: and/or in the company of others

TG: and/or in public or doing something that requires focus

TG: and/or doing anything wherein invasive personal questions would not be well received

TG: hey are you there

CG: WELL, THIS ISN’T FISHY OR ALARMING IN THE LEAST.

CG: ALSO, WHEN ARE INVASIVE PERSONAL QUESTIONS EVER WELL RECEIVED?

CG: BUT, NO. I’M HANGING OUT WITH SOLLUX. WHY.

TG: nvm ill ask later

CG: YOU HAVE TO KNOW THAT’S NOT GOING TO WORK.

TG: i mean

TG: can you sneak away for 15 minutes and then come back with a straight face after sex talk

CG: ARE YOU GOING TO SEXT ME? ARE WE SEXTING RIGHT NOW?

TG: are we

TG: dave sticks his ass in karkats face

TG: sensually

CG: KARKAT FLEES THE SCENE BEFORE A CRUSTY SHIT FLAKE FLUTTERS FROM DAVE’S UNWASHED ASSHOLE INTO KARKAT’S GAPING MOUTH

CG: HE TAKES A FEW SWATS AT DAVE’S PLUMP ASS CHEEKS IN A MANNER THAT COULD NEVER BE MISTAKEN FOR EROTIC, POPPING SEVERAL OVERLY RIPE PIMPLES

TG: harsh

TG: my ass doesnt have that many pimples

TG: and theyre deep little fuckers, they wouldn’t just pop if you slapped my ass in a totally non erotic way

TG: whats sollux doing that he hasnt called you out for texting someone by now

CG: WELL, I SNUCK OFF AFTER YOUR FIRST STRING OF DISCONCERTING NONSENSE. I TOLD HIM I HAD TO TAKE A DUMP.

TG: oh shit dude youre so on my wavelength

TG: that was a good idea because sollux definitely would have been like

TG: ugh kk who the hell are you talkiing 2 rn ii have some 2eriiou2 2hiit ii need you 2 2ee that2 totally more iimportant than textiing 2ome chump

TG: what are you two doing anyways

CG: STOP STALLING.

TG: haha stalling who me why would i ever

TG: no yeah im stalling

TG: shit i mean this should probably wait until later like this is a really weird time to text you about this

TG: idk what i was thinking

CG: OK. THAT MAKES PERFECT SENSE, AND ANSWERS EVERYTHING, AND TOTALLY DISSOLVES ALL THE MILD ANTICIPATORY DREAD I GOT UPON READING YOUR MESSAGES.

TG: aw no i mean theres nothing to worry about

TG: i just wanna ask you about kink stuff

CG: OH.

CG: YEAH THIS COULD PROBABLY WAIT UNTIL LATER

TG: told you

CG: TOO LATE NOW.

TG: what do you think about tying me up

CG: WOAH.

CG: AS A KINK?

TG: no just in general

TG: lets start a new trend, lady gaga this bitch up

TG: walk walk fashion baby

TG: is that guy wearing a rope ladder as a hat yeah he totally is and i need to copy him

CG: ABSOLUTELY NOT.

TG: ok but what about as a kink

CG: I’D BE MORE DOWN WITH THAT.

TG: cool

TG: but i mean its not hard to beat zero on the willingness scale so like, how down are we talking

CG: LIKE, I’D DO IT NEXT TIME IF YOU WANT.

TG: oh shit ok

TG: yeah thatd be cool

CG: WHY DID I AGREE TO HAVE THIS TALK NOW.

TG: are you like

TG: you know

CG: OBVIOUSLY

TG: oh damn

TG: so youre pretty fucking willing then

CG: YEAH.

CG: TALK ABOUT SOMETHING STUPID AND GROSS SO THAT I CAN FACE SOLLUX AGAIN WITHOUT MY BULGE OUT.

TG: uh

TG: ass pimples

TG: got a lot of em

TG: i mean not a ton but more than a few

TG: also backne for the first time

TG: hormones are really kicking my ass

TG: i mean its worth it but yeah

CG: FUCK, THAT’S GOOD.

CG: KEEP GOING, I’M ALMOST THERE.

TG: hot

TG: what are you and sollux doing anyways

CG: COOKING. SOLLUX AND ARADIA FOUND THIS WEIRD TROVE OF RECIPES IN A BUNKER IN SOME DESERT SO WE’RE MAKING SHIT FROM IT.

TG: oh shit cool what kind of shit

CG: HAVE YOU HEARD OF ASPIC?

TG: no whats that

CG: IT’S MEAT AND CHEESES SUSPENDED IN A SALTY GELATIN, PRESSED INTO A SHAPED MOLD AND CHILLED.

CG: I’D BRING SOME HOME FOR YOU BUT IT’S GOING TO BE CRAWLING WITH GRUBS.

TG: yeah gonna take a hard pass on that thanks

TG: my boner is completely dead after that hbu

CG: YEAH I’M BASICALLY GOOD. THANKS FOR THE HELP.

TG: any time

CG: I’LL SEE YOU LATER TONIGHT.

CG: DON’T SAY ANYTHING SUGGESTIVE.

TG: i dont want to wait

CG: DAVE I SWEAR TO GOD

TG: to see pictures of the aspic, i mean

TG: youll send pictures right

TG: i gotta see that shit, grubs and all, cute dead little fuckers just packed to the brim with gooey proteins

TG: wait what were you thinking

CG: HA. HA HA.

CG: MY SIDES ARE SIMPLY SPLITTING IN HALF FROM THE LAUGHTER YOU’VE INDUCED WITH YOUR HILARIOUS JOKES.

CG: I HAVE TO GO.

TG: peace

\-- carcinoGenetecist [CG] ceased pestering turtechGodhead [TG] --

Sweet.

Dave told a slight fib. He’s still horny. Granted, it doesn’t take much to get him horny anymore (T is a hell of a drug). He considers beating off but decides to wait for Karkat, because Karkat is probably also really horny and not able to beat off. This way they’ll be together while they’re apart in horny hell solidarity.

(also it’s kind of hot to wait for it)

He draws for a few hours. Since the game ended, he’s been putting a lot of time into learning anatomy and shit. It’s harder to look at when the stuff can’t be defended as intentionally bad, because all the little flaws seem so obvious and right there on the surface for anyone to see and pick to shreds. But whatever. He’s god. He’s allowed to make mistakes in his drawing of a shiba inu’s head on Sly Stallone’s oiled body.

As promised, Karkat does send him a few choice shots of the abomination, with Sollux’s hand flipping him the bird. It looks horrible, but they seem pretty thrilled with how it came out. Good for him. Also disgusting.

Dave is fucking around with a coloring layer on Sly’s thick, gorgeous pec when Karkat comes back.

“How was the bug jello?”

“It was fine. I mean, it was great. It was a textural and flavoral accomplishment and I’m completely floored that your species came up with something so wonderful only to collectively abandon it.”

“Yeah dude, I can’t even fathom why humans weren’t collectively dripping for salty meat jello.”

Dave watches out of the corner of his eye (old habits die never, apparently) as Karkat comes up behind him. Karkat drapes himself over Dave’s shoulders. “What are you doing?”

Dave zooms out his picture and shows it to Karkat in all its stupid glory.

“Why.”

“Because I can, obviously.”

Thick, awkward silence falls between them, because they’re both too chickenshit awkward to say it. Well, Dave is.

“So, do you want to, uh,” Karkat says.

“Yes.”

“Right now?”

“Yes.”

“Uh. Good. Okay. Let me brush the bug guts out of my mouth first.”

Fuck, Dave loves him so much. He gives him a kiss on the cheek for that, holding his breath in because god he really does smell like salty bug jello and it’s a whole fucking lot.

“You’re the best.”

They split ways and Dave heads to the bedroom. He realizes he really didn’t plan for this at all, and hehas absolutely no idea what they’re going to use to do the tying. He looks through drawer after drawer and finds basically jack shit. Maybe a shirt? He has a few old shirts that he doesn’t use anymore, they could probably work? Weak but passable. He hears Karkat come in.

“What are you doing?”

“Looking for, you know. Something to do it with.”

“A rope? We gotta have something around.” Karkat drops down to his knees and starts looking with him.

Nada. Zip. Zilch. Nothing for multiple drawers. And sitting next to Karkat, knowing that the only standing between this moment and a blowjob is passable bondage accoutrement, Dave pops a pretty angry boner. It’s kind of hard to focus on the search.

“God, this place is actually a disaster,” Karkat says, pulling out one of his awful romance novels and setting it aside. “I’ve been looking everywhere for this.”

“Hah. Yeah. Let’s clean it after.”

They look another 15 seconds before Dave loses patience. “Let’s use shirts.”

“What?”

“Tie me up with shirts. It’ll work.”

“Will it?” Karkat looks doubtful.

“Try it.” Dave pushes the shirts into his hand.

“Okay. Turn around.”

Dave turns around and folds his arms up behind him. There’s something really nerve wracking about having his back to someone like this, even though he trusts Karkat with his life. He feels him wind the shirt around his wrists and tie it in a knot and then tighten it.

“Is that good?”

Dave tests it out, and it gives pretty easily. He can still move his elbows a little more than he wants to be able to.

“Maybe a little more.”

“Ok, I have an idea.” He winds two more shirts around his arms, tying them in place at his elbows. “How about that?”

Dave tries it. His arms are pretty tightly locked into place behind his back, but he can probably get out of it if he absolutely needs to.

“Good. Yes. This is good.”

He realizes that they should have waited to do this until they were naked, or at least in bed. He shifts a little and feels that the space between his legs already wet.

“Yeah, that’s pretty. Good,” Karkat says. He swallows. “So, uh, what now?”

“Uh, I mean, when I was thinking about it, I was thinking like, I could blow you like this?”

“Oh. Wow, uh. Holy shit, okay. Here, let’s, uh.” Karkat helps Dave stand up and they walk to the bed. Karkat sits down with his legs hanging off the edge, and Dave carefully sinks down to his knees. He reaches out to undo Karkat’s pants and his arms catch behind his back. Fuck. This operation is already pretty successful, if he says so himself. He shifts a little and feels that the space between his legs already wet. It’s just as good in practice as he’d fantasized it would be, being helpless like this. He briefly considers trying to undo his zipper with his mouth, but decides there’s no way that wouldn’t be stupid.

“Come on, get this wriggly dude out here.”

Karkat’s hands are shaking a little as he takes his pants off. His bulge isn’t out yet, because that shit takes time, but he sees that his slit is open and starting to swell already. Dave doesn’t waste any time before leaning in and kissing it. Karkat runs his fingers through Dave’s hair softly.

“It’s… pretty hot having you like that, actually,” Karkat says.

“Good.”

“Are you good?”

“Fuckin’ great.”

Dave licks the skin and, again, his arms catch in the bindings. He wants to spread Karkat’s legs farther and finger his slit, maybe rub himself a little while he does. But he can’t move. He can’t do anything with his hands besides clasp at his own elbows uselessly. He licks into Karkat instead, which gets a soft little moan out of him and his hand tightens in his hair a little bit. It doesn’t sting, it just feels good. He closes his eyes and focuses on licking him slow and even, smelling him and taking him in. He could do this for hours if Karkat lets him.

Dave looks up. Karkat’s face is flushed and his eyes are blown wide.

“Wish I could finger you right now.”

Karkat swallows. “Well. Too bad,” he says cautiously, like he’s testing out the waters for both Dave and himself. Giving them lots of time to get acclimated, see if it’s too much. It’s not too much, at least not for Dave. Nope, not at all.

“Come on, don’t you want it? Don’t you want me to fill this bad boy right up?” He maintains eye contact, reading Karkat’s expression, and he seems into it. Dave licks into him again before he can respond, but just a little, teasingly. He makes contact with Karkat’s wriggling bulge this time.

Karkat takes a shaky breath. When he speaks, his voice is weak. “Fuck. Don’t tempt me. I… It’s fine to boss you around like this? You like it?”

Dave nods and forces himself to pull away from his tasty nook deluxe. Goodbye, darling, if only for a moment. “Yeah. I’ll tell you if it’s too much.”

“Okay. Okay.”

Dave gets back to work. He gives the lips a few sucking kisses until Karkat’s bulge slaps him softly in the cheek.

“Don’t talk to it, please don’t talk to it.” It’s like Karkat can read his mind. “Take that as a sexy order if it means you’ll obey it.”

 “You’re a cruel man to deny me that. Can’t a guy say hi to his close personal friend?”

“Dave, I swear to god.”

Noted. Instead, Dave says hi to his close personal friend Mr. Bulgeston in a manner that Karkat approves of.

It’s considerably harder to blow him without using his hands to keep his bulge in place. It’s like, when you try to drink from a straw without looking at the straw, except the glass is also shaking and the straw is flailing around trying to find another straw to mate with. It’s _just_ like that.

Karkat chortles and takes mercy on him, holding it in place with his own hand.

“Don’t laugh at my plight.”

“Then don’t gape around my bulge with your mouth open like a hungry baby squawkbeast. You’re setting the bar impossibly high here.”

“Fair.”

Enough shit, though, time to get down to business. Dave gets the thing between his lips and sucks gently, and Karkat lets out a fluttery little moan and falls back on the bed. Dave pulls out all the stops – again wishing that he had his fingers for Karkat’s nook, and burning with arousal when his arms catch in place. He swirls his tongue around the tip and sucks it and listens to Karkat’s moans get louder and louder. Ever since they got their own place, one without sweaty teenagers breathing down their necks at every opportunity, it’s like Karkat is making up for lost time with the moaning. Which is hot. It’s really hot and Dave is incredibly fucking horny and can’t do _anything_ about it besides rub his thighs together a little, which does basically jack to reduce the desperation. He’s moaning himself before too long, which seems to spur Karkat on further.

It’s getting hard to focus on technique and his strokes are getting sloppy. Karkat doesn’t seem to notice. His fingers tighten in Dave’s hair. Dave switches to lick into his nook, rubbing at deeper internal root of Karkat’s bulge with his tongue.

“I’m gonna- oh fuck, stop-“

Dave pulls back and Karkat sits up. He stares at Dave – particularly his lips, which are covered in his pinkish slick – for a few moments.

“Tarp?” he says.

“Arms.”

“Oh. Oh fuck. Yeah, no shit. Okay.”

Karkat hops off the bed with wobbly legs and pulls the little waterproof tarp out from under it (it’s really not the sexiest thing, but what can you do when your species produces literally three cups of genetic fluid every day, besides work around it). Dave expects him to just lay it down and pop right back up on the bed, finishing this up, so he’s pleasantly surprised when Karkat kisses him hard.

Dave moans into it desperately, because it really fucking hits him how much he’s at Karkat’s mercy right now. Karkat could do anything to him. Karkat could just keep kissing him, or Karkat could take his pants off and fuck him right here on the floor and Dave would just have to lay there and take it. Well. Karkat would probably get three seconds into him before he pailed, which isn’t super hot, but kind of hot in its own way? God, Dave is discovering all kinds of new hot shit today.

Karkat runs his hand down Dave’s side and unzips his pants and Dave’s mental tangent stops in its tracks. He’s so fucking swollen down there that it almost hurts, and his pants are filthy from the slick dripping out from his shitless anus.

 “Please, please, I need it.”

He feels his pants literally stick to him when Karkat pulls them down and off his legs.

“I think you’re wetter than me right now.”

“Entirely possible.”

“Holy shit.”

“Hey, concept, can you fuck me?”

“I… I’m _really_ close.”

“That’s fine. I don’t care. Please. Use me.”

Karkat swallows and gets up, puts the tarp down on the bed with shaking hands, and then helps Dave keep his balance as he gets onto it. His bulge is absolutely thrashing, which means he’s probably painfully close to coming. Dave spreads his legs. He feels like one touch will make him blow at this point, too.

Karkat’s bulge sweeps over his clit in passing – the thing is hard to control when it’s flailing around this much – and it feels like sweet, gentle electricity jolting through Dave’s body. He arches his back helplessly and moans. He _needs_ some pressure there.

“No, okay, please, please touch me, please-“

Karkat takes a deep breath, like he’s trying to calm himself down. And then he purposefully swipes it over.

“Yes, yes, that, more of that- yeah, like that-“

Karkat leans over and kisses Dave wordless. There’s not much that could stop the moans at this point as Karkat sweeps his bulge back and forth with that perfect wet, smooth pressure. Dave wraps his legs around Karkat’s back and the tarp under them crinkles. He wants to wrap his arms around him, too. He needs to. He feels so fucking helpless and open like this. They’re both still wearing their shirts and Dave really wants to fix that. He wants to feel Karkat’s skin. He wants to feel it pressing against his. He wants to run his nails down his back, use his arms as leverage to push them even closer together.

It takes an embarrassingly short amount of time before Dave is hitting a peak. Karkat hears his sounds getting desperate and pulls away.

“Are you gonna…”

“Yeah, don’t stop.”

Karkat doesn’t stop. He keeps flicking at Dave with his bulge until it’s just right. Dave’s back arches off the mattress as his thoughts go numb with pleasure. Karkat waits until Dave is just starting to come down to sink into his hole. It feels amazing and just on the edge of too much. Dave bucks into him and grinds against him, chasing the last remnants of his high. True to his predictions, Karkat lasts about four seconds before tensing up and spilling inside of him and all over the tarp.

Limp and panting, Karkat rolls Dave over and unties the shirts. Dave helps him roll up the tarp, keeping the gooey Karkat juice inside, and throws it off the bed. Karkat pulls the covers over them and kisses Dave. He gets really kissy after sex, it’s cute and endearing as shit.

“That was a great idea,” Dave says.

“Yeah.” Karkat kisses Dave again. “We should get some actual rope next time. Maybe I can tie you to the bed.”

“Yes. Please. Immediately.”

“Maybe I could do it with the shirts.” Karkat stretches and wraps his arms and legs around Dave. It feels good. Warm and safe. Good shit. “Do you wanna go again?”

“Seriously?”

Karkat kisses the side of his head. “Yeah, just gimme a few minutes to recover.”

Dave feels himself get a little wetter just thinking about it. “Sick.”

Worth the embarrassing conversation? Yes. Yes it was.


End file.
